Disney SasuNaru
by losthope90
Summary: I'll be using SasuNaru as the ultimate pairing in the context of Disney stories. Discloser: I do not own Naruto or any of the Disney stories used. Fem Naru x Sasu


Discloser for all following chapters: I don't own Naruto or any of the Disney Movies used.

* * *

** Mulan**

* * *

The Country of Konoha was at its lowest times. Led by the devious Orochimaru, his men was slowly invading and conquering Konoha, one village at a time. His aim was to take down Konoha and make himself Hokage.

It soon came to the Hokage's ears that Orochimaru and his men had broken down the outside borders of Konaha the beginning of his success.

"Your highness, Orochimaru and his men has gotten through our borders and has entered through the North" the Hokage's most trusted general, Uchiha Itachi, informed.

"That's impossible! The great Hatake Kakashi guards those borders." Said Iruka, the Hokage's main counselor.

"Orochimaru is leading them and his goal is your throne, your head. I'll set up all of my defences and my men around your palace." Itachi declared.

"No. Send your men to the North to protect my people. Have conscription notices sent out to all provinces and recruit as many men as possible." Demanded the Hokage.

"Your highness, I know my men are capable to take down Orochimaru and his men. There is no need to recruit anymore soldiers." Itachi interrupted.

"No, we can't put all our eggs in one basket, Itachi. We need as much help as we can get, one man may be the difference between victory and defeat." The Hokage said.

The atmosphere in the room was tense as the three individuals discussed Konoha's future.

* * *

In a small village, Naruko had stayed up all night studying so she would perform at her best at the matchmaker ceremony. Before she knew it, morning had come.

After realising she could not remember all the terms a fine lady would possess she decided that desperate calls for desperate measures. It wasn't harming anyone, apart from possibly her future fiancée and his family. In addition she was doing this not only for herself but her family. She must bring pride to her family. She was going to cheat.

Covering the words on the book, she wrote down the terms she remembered on her arm. "Quiet. Demure. Graceful. Delicate. Posed. Polite. Gentle. Refined." That leaves one more term… a small peak won't hurt anyone. "Hmm…"

The sun then rose making the roosters in Naruko's back yard crow. "Ah! Punctual!" and Naruko quickly wrote the last term on her arm, as she quickly got out of her bed.

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi!" Naruko shouted and ran about looking for her dog. She found him sleeping in the middle of the back room. Waking Kyuubi up, Naruko got to work quickly, knowing she was already running late with her chores.

"Hey Kyuubi, you'll help me, won't you?" Naruko smiled and put on Kyuubi's special collar. The collar was designed by Naruko. The collar held a child's fishing rod with its fishing line holding a doggy treat whilst a bag of farm fed was also tied onto the collar. This way, Kyuubi would get his exercise, the farm animals would get fed and Kyuubi would get a treat.

Setting Kyuubi to do her chore, Naruko quickly did the rest of her chores and make her father tea. Her father loved her dearly and she knew he probably didn't have a good night's rest due attendance in the matchmaker ceremony. Like every morning but particularly early this morning, her father was praying at their ancestral's stone for their blessing.

"Please bless Naruko with the matchmaker session. No, please help her." Minato prayed desperately bowing his head. When suddenly Kyuubi ran around Minato causing farm fed to surround him and flowingly chickens. "Please help her." Minato clinched his eyes and clasped his hands tighter.

Arriving at the scene, Naruko lowered the doggy treat so Kyuubi could finally enjoy his well-deserved treat. "Morning father! I bought your..." Naruko had not looked where she was going and when turning bumped into her father, dropping the teacups.

"Naru…" Minato started in a worrisome tone.

"Whoops, my bad! Don't worry I always carry a spare." Naruko chirped. "The doctor said three cups of tea in the morning and another at night. Like I would forget to carry a spare just in case."

Minato sighed at her daughter and took the poured tea. "Naruko, you should already be in town. We are counting on you to…"

"I know, to uphold the family honour." Naruko finished. "I won't let you down but I want to personally see you drink your tea." Naruko smiled at her loving father, pulling at her left leave.

Minato shook his head and quickly drank the tea. "There, now hurry!"

"Bye father, bye Kyuubi. Be good and wish me luck! Not that I'll need it." Naruko winked and ran quickly to the doors. However on the way she had tripped on a strey stone and yelped loudly. "I'm fine! All is fine! No harm was done!" She turned around to reassure her father and her pet. "Bye!"

Minato released the breath he was holding, looked down at Kyuubi with his ridiculous collar and sighed again. "I'll pray some more."

* * *

"Kushina, where is your daughter?" Kurenai Yuhi cried for the umpteenth time. "The matchmaker is not a patient woman."

"Naruko, for all days to be late, why today? I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." Kushina wailed.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Plus, I got all the luck you'll need." Jiraiya, Minato's father figure, cried pointing to the caged frog. "Here, I can prove it!" With this he closed his eyes before the busy hustling of the town's street as he held the caged frog high. The frog's eyes widen in fear as his master took the first step upon the busy roads.

"JIRAIYA! NO!" Kushina cried but was standing too far to intervene.

By some divine source, Jiraiya came forth unscathed. However, leaving a horrible crash scene behind. "Yup. This frog's the lucky one!" Jiraiya cried proudly, as the frog shook and fainted.

Galloping to the scene, Naruko slowed down the horse and jumped off to meet with her mother. "I'm here!" Naruko grinned at her upset mother. "Mother, you won't believe me but I …"

"None of your excuses!" Kushina scolded. "We got to hurry!" Kushina said as she guided Naruko into Kurenai's home whilst taking out straws out form Naruko's hair.

When Naruko entered the room everything happened quickly. She was stripped naked and pushed from behind into the tub of bathing water by Kurenai. The water was freezing which made her teeth chattered but her mother, Kurenai and female friends continued to clean her up. Her hair was washed and skin scrubbed clean.

Her mother had questioned her after founding the words she wrote onto her arms and Naruko saw her mother's eyes die a bit. "I was studying. I used it to study when I don't have the book with me. It's okay. It isn't like I'll be looking at my arm when I have to recite it; I know it off by heart." Naruko reassured her mother guiltily.

Her hair was then done into the most elegant respected bun, it was high and uncomfortably tight for Naruko. She then was dressed in her kimono, many layers of fabric layered her body and lastly the obi was tied around her waist and tightly pulled by the assisting women. Naruko could barely breathe but she smiled. Then was make-up. Her face was powdered to a healthy clean white, lips were coloured red as rosed and her blue eyes were highlighted with the black eyeliner.

Her mother bought the mirror towards her face and Naruko was surprised with the reflection, there reflected a face unbeknownst to her, everything was in place. With a finger she pulled out a strain of her fringe. There. Much better.

Smiling at her mother, her mother shook her head at her daughter but was happy with the result. She took out her heirloom, a white lily hair clip and placed it in Naruko's hair. "My daughter is ready."

"Not yet, she isn't!" Jiraiya rushed in with an apple. "An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance, beads of jade for beauty and a frog for luck!" With that all the preparation was done.

Jiraiya and Kushina then walked Naruko to the doors and wished her luck at the matchmaker session. With time to spare, Naruko reminded herself to take lady-like steps and hold her head up high.

On the way to the matchmaker's house, Naruko had spotted Kiba and Shino playing Chinese chess. It seemed Shino had the upper hand against Kiba and it was no surprise. Naruko quietly went towards the two and observed the game as Kiba furrowed his brows in frustration. Naruko who enjoyed playing Chinese chess, spotted a move that Kiba desperately needed and made the move for him.

"Take that, Shino! My win!" Kiba shouted happily and grinned his thanks to Naruko. "You had help." Shino stated, unhappy with the loss. "A win is a win, Shino." Kiba continued to boast as Naruko smiled and quickly left the scene.

Continuing her walk towards the matchmakers house, Naruko was really nervous when she saw three children. Moegi, the little girl was being bullied by two boys, Konohamaru and his best friend, Unagi. The two boys whilst playing swords against each other took Moegi's doll to use as a hostage. Naruko quickened her pace towards the children when she spotted girls her own age walking in a line towards the matchmaker's house and quickly getting further away. Cursing herself, Naruko quickly grabbed the doll from the two boys' hold and returned it to Moegi. She then quickly ran towards the line of girls and luckily slipped in walking behind them. Naruko followed their stance, small steps and head up. When they got in front of the matchmaker's house the girls lined up horizontally and stood bowing their heaps, Naruko followed in suit waiting for the matchmaker to come out. All was quiet and Naruko could feel her nerves eating her alive waiting for the matchmaker to come out.

Upon hearing the door open and light footsteps, Naruko was tempted to raise her head and sneak a look at the matchmaker but seeing other girls staying perfectly still, Naruko followed suit.

The footsteps stopped and the matchmaker could be heard taking out a pen and a clipboard. "Uzumaki Naruko." Cried the matchmaker, Tusnade.

"Present!" Naruko cried and rose her hand as a reflex hearing her name.

"Speaking without permission." Chastised the matchmaker, Tsunade as she turned around signalling Naruko to follow her into her quarters.

Naruko frowned and followed Tsunade in. _Great and it hasn't even started._

Tsunade shut the doors behind them and then circled Naruko as though she was a prey. Naruko was not intimidated stood tall and proud and followed her eyes.

"It is rude to stare and you're too skinny." Tsunade noted down with a smirk. Naruko stared back in awe and turned away from Tsunade's vision to roll her eyes. "It's not good for bearing children."

Unbeknownst to the two, Naruko's frog chose that time to escape.

"Recite the final admonition." Tsunade demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Naruko bared a smile and nodded. Naruko took out her fan slight and started to recite, "Fulfil your duties calmly and respectfully. Reflect before you…snack… I mean act! For this shall bring you honour and glory." Naruko finished quickly and releasing a breath of relief.

However Tsunade assuming Naruko had cheated took of Naruko's arm and her fan. Satisfied that nothing was written on the fan, Tsunade released Naruko. "Pour me tea, as you would for your future in-laws."

As Naruko poured the tea she was greatly distracted. Tsunade's hand had rubbed off the ink on her arm and she was considering whether she should inform the matchmaker but before she could inform Tsunade, Tsunade had subconsciously touched her face, leaving pen marks all over her own face. Naruko decided to focus on the tea, what she didn't see mean it isn't happening only for her to find her frog in the teacup! And Tsunade was already taking a hold of it!

"Excuse me but…" Naruko started, not knowing how to word herself. _There's a frog in your tea?_

"Silence!" Tsunade cried, loving her tea.

"Could I just take that back for a moment?" Naruko continued trying to take back the cup of tea and only for her to lose her grip, resulting in Tsunade falling over and the tea being poured all over Tsunade.

"Why, you little brat!" Tsunade attempted to stood up which only made the frog fall into Tsunade's cleavage and this started the domino effect. Tsunae started her particular dance and somehow landed conveniently onto burning coal which started to set her kimono on fire.

Unfortunately, Naruko thought it was a good idea to put out the fire by fanning it with her fan which only spurred the fire on. Tsunade cried, having her behind caught on fire and attempted the 'stop, drop, roll' procedure and continuing to run around. Tsunade didn't run to run outside but it seemed like she had no choice.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Tsunade ran outside yelling, only for Naruko to follow suit with the pot of tea pot. Naruko attempted to aim for the fire however Tsunade continued to move around frantically which resulted in Naruko emptying the contents into Tsunade's face but somehow had put out the fire as well.

Having exit Tsunade's chambers and recognising her mother's and Jiraiya's face, Naruko made a beeline towards them. Naruko's frog, conveniently, returning to his cage.

"You are a disgrace!" Tsunade screamed at Naruko and her family. "You may look like a bride but you will NEVER bring your family honour!"

It was Naruko's worst nightmare, having Tsunade state the horrible truth in front of her loved ones in public. She has brought shame to her family.

* * *

Naruko returned home with her head hung low and when she entered home she didn't dare look her father in his eyes. She had failed him in every possible way.

She walked to towards the backyard towards her secret spot and cried. Under the cherry blossoms and near the pond, she questioned herself and what a she was. Not having slept the night before and experiencing the scene before had left Naruko exhausted and distressed. She was a hopeless case, as she continued to weep. Looking into the pond, she was disgraced with what she saw.

When her father entered her vision, Naruko turned away to hide her face from her father. "You know, flowers may bloom when the season comes but they still bloom at their own times. They don't bloom all at once." Minato chided his daughter. "But I bet when you bloom, you will be the most beautiful of them all." Minato finished and picked up the white lily clip to clip up the hair from falling into Naruko's face.

* * *

The next day, the Iruka and his group arrived into Naruko's village and the drums played signalling the initiation of soldier recruitment.

Naruko's family walked to the front entrance, however Minato held his daughter back saying it was no place for little girls. Kushina nodded and pulled Naruko back into their home.

Seeing the worry in her eyes, Jiraiya hinted for Naruko to sneakily spy over their family walls, so she did.

"Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the Hokage. Orochimaru and his men have invaded Konoha. By order of the Hokage, one man from every family must serve in our army." Announced Iruka. He then listed one family after another. Having the male who would serve the army coming forth to receive the scroll.

Astonished Naruko feared the worst. "The Uzumaki family!" Iruka announced. The families were announced in an alphabetically fashion giving Naruko plenty of time and she should have expected it coming. Naruko gasped a "No…" as she shook her head in dismay.

Upon hearing his family name, Minato stood proudly and marched towards Iruka.

"Father! You can't go! Please sir, my father has already fought bravely in the previous four wars…" Naruko cried as she manoeuvred herself in front of her father.

"Silence! Is this your daughter? Have you taught her nothing? How dare she speak in a man's presence!" Iruka reprimanded and silence befallen.

"Naruko, you have dishonoured me." Like an arrow to her heart, Minato's words pierced Naruko's heart.

With Jiraiya pulling Naruko aside, Minato took a hold of the scroll and proudly walked back to his house.

* * *

It was nearly dinner time at the Uzumaki's family and as per ritual Naruko had to sought her father to inform him of dinner. She found him in the training room. Minato had opened the closet with his armour and sword contained within. He reached in and took a hold of his sword and practiced a few moved only to drop the sword painfully within a minute.

Minato's breathing was haggard and he struggled to get back up. He was old and the injured he had sustained previously was taking its effect. Naruko could only watch in silence.

During dinner, all was silent and nobody had said a word. "I don't get it. There are plenty of young men to fight for China! Most of them fighting for that opportunity to bring glory to their family. Why must you have to go?" Naruko cried as she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"It is an honour to protect my country and my family." Minato replied.

"So, you will die for an honour?" Naruko questioned.

"I will die doing what is right. I know my place. It is about time you know yours." Minato said, intentionally ending the conversation by saying the exact words that would quiet Naruko.

Upset with her father's words, Naruko ran outside to the cherry blossom tree to once again, cry. From her seat she can see the silhouette of her loving parents.

_It is an honour to protect my country and my family._

_I will die doing what is right._

_It is about time you know your place._

Naruko had made a decision. She will throw away honour and die if it meant protecting her family.

Lighting her final incense to her ancestors, Naruko waited for her household to fall asleep. She swapped the white lily hairclip for the scroll required to sign-up into the army. Naruko quietly creep-toed into the training room and took a hold of the shape sword and with one hand using it's blade and the other holding onto her hair, she sliced her long hair so it was shoulder length. She then tied it up into a man's bun and then put on her father's armour. She took the horse and with one last look at her home where her loved ones resided galloped away.

By the time, Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya found out, it was already too late. Kushina feared Naruko would die on the battlefield and Minato feared Naruko being found and being killed because of it. There was nothing they could do but pray for Naruko's return.

* * *

Having left in the middle of the night, Naruko had arrived at the camp place hours earlier than the initiation. She took it upon herself to practice her… manly behaviour.

Naruko started to plan, out loud. "Okay, so I'll go in as a man. With a manly horse." Naruko patted her horse. "Have a hand on my sword and with an arrogant loud and obviously a man's voice, I'll greet my fellow mates. Oh, I'll start by commenting on the sword… how heavy? No, no…how manly, it is!"

Listening to the stuff she was saying, Naruko swallowed her despair. She was so screwed.

Taking a peak at the camp site, she saw men arriving and entering the camp. It was time to start the show. Here I go.

Upon entering the perimeters, the reality of it all sunk in and Naruko took a breath and straightened her face. Do not smile, never giggle, do not hesitate, be a man.

After registering at the front, Naruko walked in. Strutting down the middle of the camp in a manner she imagined a man would. She swung her arms and took as large of a step as she could with the most arrogant face, she could muster. However, this only attained the attention of those she passed.

_Don't let it falter you._

So she didn't let it get to her, however other things did. She walked pass and everyone she passed was male. _Duh, not really a problem._ But her issue was their behaviour. Some were picking their noses, cutting their toe nails, scratching their behinds and why do all of them have to gag only to spit?

It greatly disgusted her. _So follow by example?_

Naruko sat down with her horse after a while to further observe a group of men. They punched and poke fun of each other in a crude fashion only to laugh it off.

_Okay, I think I got this. Time to make some friends._

She got up and walked towards a group of men who seemed to be having a good time taking.

"Check this out, my youthful comrades! This awesome-as butt kicking tattoo of a spring-time full of youth great dragon will protect the amazing me from all harms." Said the man with a bowl cut in the green jumpsuit, as he ripped the front of his shirt apart to display the tattoo printed on the front of his chest.

The rest of the men checked the tattoo, in particular was one man who had distinct two triangle tattoos. The man had gotten closer to the green man and smirked. Then out of nowhere, he had punched the green man right in the middle of where the tattoo was displayed. Naruko's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Troublesome. I guess you should get a refund for the tattoo." A man with a pineapple haircut said.

_Okay, I can do that too. I'm one of them now. Let's do this._

Naruko took a deep breath and walked towards the man who just punched the green man in the chest. The man hadn't noticed her and happened to gag and spit right in front of her. Naruko cringed and died a little in the inside.

"What are you staring at?" The man with the triangle tattoos asked. _Whoops, was I staring? No! Don't let him intimidate you. Plough through. _

Naruko lifted her head higher and tilted her head to the right, as though challenging the guy and then forcibly took a few steps towards him and stepped right onto his spit. _Ewwww._

"At a dog's butt!" Naruko loudly replied, punched the man in the arm and awkwardly manly chuckled. _Please let this work. _

"What did ya just say?" The man replied in fury.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax MAN! Take a chill pill. Who stepped on your doggy tail?" Naruko continued and pushed the man back with her hands on his chest, not knowing when to give up. _I should probably stop it with the dog jokes._

Funny enough, the man fell over onto his behind. "Why you! I'm so getting you back and trust me when I say you're going to get it worst." The man started to get up and pull his sleeves up his arms.

_Wait, is this supposed to happen? Is this happening the way I want it to be?_ Naruko continue to question her in her mind, whilst looking down on the guy with a confused face.

"I'm gonna knock that fucking face off you. How dare you ridicule me!" The man shouted and his face turning red camouflaging his tattoos.

_Okay, now I'm a tad scared and my instincts are telling me to run._

"Troublesome. You should probably start running." The pineapple man said.

_But I wanted to be friends!_

"Kiba, calm down and breathe." Another man bigger in size calmed the now named man, Kiba down. Kiba seemed to listen to the bigger man and the red in his face slowly disappeared.

_That's good. I don't have to run away. I should keep trying._

"Whatever Chouji. He's not worth my time that chicken-shit." Kiba remarked, turning away from the scene and spat again.

"Chicken-shit? Try saying that to my face! At least I'm not some mad dog with his tail in between his legs." Naruko replied before she could help herself. _What did I just do?_

"Why you!" Kiba shouted as he ran towards Naruko. Kiba grabbed Naruko at the front of his shirt and lifted her up. Seeing her shake in fear, he dropped her and waited for her to get back up, ready to punch her. However, Naruko perceived the move and when she was dropped quickly crawled away. This only resulted in Kiba punching the pineapple man.

"Whoops sorry, Shikamaru!" Kiba sweat dropped and looked around for Naruko. Upon finding her on all fours, Kiba crouched down to grab a hold of her feet but the fallen Shikamaru spotted his chance to get revenge and kicked Kiba in his behind. With Naruko crawling on all fours, Shikamaru kicked Kiba in his behind which made him flew and land onto Chouji, toppling Chouji over.

_Yup, I should run for it. _

And she did, however only to have the three man chase after her! In and out of tents she ran, however they continued to follow. When she achieved a fair distance between them she decided to hide within one of the tents. The plan worked perfectly. The three continued to run out of the tent she was hidden in, with Kiba in the lead.

Giving it a good two minutes she snuck out tent. "There she is!" Cried Chouji which took the attention of Kiba and Shikamaru. However they all continued to run, with all of them turning only their heads in the direction Chouji pointed.

And BANG!

Because Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji weren't looking where they were going and had ran into the food supply, spilling all the rice over onto the ground.

Naruko could only watch in dismay, as all attention was turned onto once again but in hatred.

_Aw FUCK ME. _

* * *

"Sasuke, Orochimaru is definite to take this route, it is the quickest route to the city. He's arrogance would not allow him otherwise. I'll have my troops here and here." General Uchiha Itachi instructed as he used his pointed on the map in front of them.

"Father, excuse my ignorance but your troops and you should camp in this village. Orochimaru would pass through this village and the village is bigger enough to hide your army." Uchiha Sasuke said as he shared his thought.

"Excellent. Good idea, little brother." General Itachi said as he flicked his younger brother on the forehead.

"It's not too shabby." Iruka commented listening to the strategy.

"Sasuke, I'll need you to stay here and train the new recruits. You're new to the battlefield, so when Iruka believes your men are ready, you will come join me in the front line." Itachi smiled proudly at his brother and grabbed his ever first beloved sword. "General Sasuke."

"General Sasuke?" Sasuke repeated amazed.

"Itachi! Are you sure about this? Surely there are men on your troop better suited for this position, they have the experience!" Iruka cried.

"Sasuke is number one in his class, has extensive knowledge of training techniques, has a brilliant devilish handsome elder brother." Itachia smirked. "He will do an excellent job."

"Hn."

"Very well. I'll head out with my troops. Brother, we'll toast our victory at the Konoha city." Itachi rose to exit. "Iruka, please keep me updated with your reports."

"I'll be sure to not leave anything out." Iruka replied whilst sternly looking at Sasuke.

"Be sure that you don't. I'll be the greatest General leading the finest men in my troop." Sasuke sent a challenging look to Iruka as he too took his exit. Iruka followed straight after unhappy to be spoken to by such a manner.

However, what met the three men's eye was bizarre even for Itachi would have led and trained dozens of troops to war.

There were men fighting, squabbling with each other, there seemed to be rice on the ground everywhere and someone seemed to have released the chickens from their coup. A man in his green clothes and bowl haircut came forward seeing the important three figures.

"Ah, the beautiful time of youth! Do join us in the spring of our time!" the man in the green clothes saluted and then fainted.

Itachi barely held in the laughs when he stepped over the green figure towards his horse. "Good luck Sasuke." With that Itachi hopped onto his horse and led his troop away.

"Good luck, older brother." Sasuke whispered into the air.

"Well then. Day one." Iruka said bringing Sasuke back to the chaos infront of them.

"MEN! STOP NOW!" Sasuke cried and immediately everymen froze.

Kiba was the first to regain his senses, punched the guy in his hands again, dropped him and looked around. Spotting Naruko cowered to the side, he pointed towards her. "It's all his fault! He started it." Kiba shouted and many other men agreed pointing to Naruko.

Sasuke glared and walked towards the still crouched Naruko and kicked her, so she would stand up straight. Naruko quickly got up dusting herself off.

"Cause trouble in my camp and you'll regret it, Dobe." Sasuke said as he glared deathly at Naruko.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruko said in her feminine voice having lost her composure because of Sasuke. Once realising her mistake, Naruko decided to try again, in her man voice. "I mean, sorry you had to see that but you know how it is with these manly urges." Naruko puffed her chest and raised her shoulders. "You just can't help being stupid." Naruko continued and gave a light punch to Sasuke's arm. "You know, how men are! They're always looking for a fight, gotta keep busy with killing something!"

"First, don't touch me. Second, shut up. Third, what's your name?" Sasuke said with authority.

_Oh. Fuck. I knew I was forgetting something. A name! Why didn't I think of it? Wait, you haven't said anything to such a simple question. Say something! Buy some time whilst you think of a name!_

"Well that's just silly. You tell me to shut up and then ask for my name? Do you want me to shut up or not?" Naruko joked.

_What are you doing? Are you trying to get killed on your first day? _

"Are you looking to get killed on your first day?" Sasuke further glared at Naruko daring her to question his authority.

_Okay, he can read minds. No, I don't want to get killed? No, I can't answer. It was obviously a rhetorical question. He'll definitely kill me if I answered his rhetorical question. Wait, shouldn't I be thinking about something else. What was I doing again?_

"Are you retarded? What the fuck is your name?"

_I should probably just stop thinking. _

"Oh, right. My name. I have a great name. A very manly name…"

"Your Commander just asked you a simple question. Answer him." Iruka stepped forward backing Sasuke up.

"It's Naru…" _Fuck. What am I doing! _Naruko's eyes widen as she was about to slip with such a stupid mistake. Taking a deep breath, Naruko took a step to amend her mistake. "It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto? As in Whirlpool Fishcake?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruko cursed Jiraiya and her parents for their naming skills. However, given that she was used to it, she replied. "Yes, that's my name. Didn't have much of a choice, I was only an infant."

_Crap. _

"Stop it with the smart retorts. Or you'll be sorry. Let me see your conscription notice." Sasuke spat.

Naruko nodded and quickly handed over the scroll; however Sasuke still managed to snatch it off her. Opening the scroll, Sasuke and Iruka looked over its content.

"Minato Uzumaki? As in the Yellow Flash? I didn't know Uzumaki Minato had a son." Iruka questioned.

"Ah. He doesn't like to talk about me much!" Naruko replied and attempted again at a manly chuckle, only to produce a cough. Taking advantage of the cough, she tried turning it into a gag and tried spitting. Sadly,that didn't work out either. Her spat failed because it lacked velocity and was left hanging from her mouth. Quite pathetic actually.

"Hahahaa?" Naruko forcibly laughed.

"I can understand why. The boy is absolutely lunatic." Iruka remarked to Sasuke as the other men laughed at Naruko.

"That is it. Man you only have Naruto, here, to thank. You will be spending the rest of your afternoon until every single grain of rice is picked up and everything is to be restored before this bloody mess started. You will not get any sleep until that is accomplished." Sasuke said as he eyed his men. "Dismissed!"

Upon hearing the punishment, Naruko could hear the cracking of knuckles and felt the anger emanating from the men.

_Why didn't she learn how to spit properly? _

* * *

TBA

* * *

Yay or Nay? XD


End file.
